They Still Love One Another
by BrebaForever
Summary: Brock and Reba have feelings for each other and Brock wants another chance. What is Reba going to say? The only thing is Brock is moving to San Diego! Read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: This is just the beginning so don't worry there will be more! and I hope you enjoy this please review and follow! :D**

* * *

**Now on with the story:**

Brock walked up to Reba's front door, but stopped when he saw her asleep on the couch. He always thought that she was beautiful when she slept, and oh how peaceful she looked. He saw her start to get up so he decided to knock on the door, and when he did she jumped up to answer it.

" Hi Reba! Can I come in?"

" Hey Brock what do you need?"

" I need to ask you a very important question!"

" Okay, but make it quick because the kids are about to leave for vacation."

" Oh that's right they're going to Denver to watch Van play. I think BJ is going to."

" Okay so what is it you want to ask me?"

Brock had to think of how to tell her he still loved her and wanted a second chance. Reba could see how much he had to think, and she looked deep into his eyes to try and see what he was thinking. Brock saw how Reba stared at him, and that made him wonder is she felt the same way.

" Oh umm it can wait 'til after the kids and BJ leave. Sorry I bothered you Reba!"

" Brock I have to work all weekend I won't have time to talk!"

Reba lied she didn't have to work at all this weekend, but she wanted some alone time while the kids were away. Great Brock thought I have to tell her right now or she will never know. He couldn't think of any ways to tell her so he lied.

" I'm moving to San Diego and I won't be back at all if the kids want to see me they can come visit."

" WHAT?!" Reba couldn't believe what he was saying.

" I said I'm moving to San Diego, but look i thought this through BJ and I are divorced. We will have joint custody of Henry!"

" Brock what about us you know your first family?! Do we even matter to you anymore?!"

" Reba I will still see the kids and of course they matter to me! They are my children and besides they are old enough and won't need me around!"

" Oh so only the kids matter to you and only Cheyenne, Kyra, Van, Elizabeth, Jake, Henry, and BJ will see you?! What about me do I still matter to you?!"

Reba knew she was crying her heart out by now. Brock was a little angry at himself for letting her think that, but it wasn't all a lie him and BJ were divorced and he was moving to San Diego. He just didn't know how to ask her to move with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I never said that Reba! Of course you matter to me!"

"Then why is it that only BJ and the kids get to see you huh?!"

"Because I can't stand to see... You know what nevermind!"

"No what can't you stand to see? Is it me do I disgust you?!" Reba said sounding hurt.

"No of course not, but I can't stand to see you and know that I can't have you!"

"Oh..."

"Ya I still love you Reba, but I know you don't love me anymore. So I will just go."

"Brock wait! Who said I don't love you anymore?!"

"Reba I assume you don't, because you didn't fight for me!"

"Well Brock quit assuming things because I do still love you, and the only reason I didn't fight for you was because I thought you didn't want me anymore!" Reba didn't know why, but she was suddenly in tears.

"Well I do still want you! Oh and you should move with me to San Diego and we can have a new start!"

"Brock we can't just leave the kids."

"Reba, Cheyenne and Van are parents and live on their own, Kyra is a singer and has so many tours, Jake is in college, and Joanna is in middle school, oh and by the way she is coming with us."

"Okay me and Joanna will move with you, but we have to discuss it with her. She is still my baby and I don't want to upset her!"

"Ok well we have to tell her tonight, cuz I plan on being gone by Friday morning."

"Alright let me call her downstairs... Joanna sweetheart can you come down here for a minute!"

"Coming momma!" Joanna who was Reba and Brocks baby girl screamed back.

"Okay well hurry It's important!"

At that moment Joanna was running down the stairs texting someone. Reba saw how happy her baby girl looked and it made her happy.

"Oh hey daddy!" Joanna said when she saw her dad on the couch.

Brock got up and kissed his little girls head. He then saw Reba just staring at him. Joanna was still texting when reba took her phone.

"Okay sweetie me and daddy need to talk to you."

"Okay what's up?"

"Well we were wonderin' what you thought about us moving to San Diego with your daddy?"

"Really, you and dad are getting back together?"

"Yes honey, but only if it's ok with you!"

"Of course it is and yes I would love to move to San Diego!"

"Okay well it's Wednesday so tomorrow we will start packing and saying our goodbyes, then your daddy will pick us up on Friday so we can leave!"

"Okay well can we start packing now?"

Reba was worried that her daughter would be mad, but her daughter was extremely happy.

"Sure honey, start with your room, daddy will do the living room, and I will do my room."

"Okay then we can all pack the rest of the house together. Right momma?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm going to call BJ and Cheyenne to help ok?"

"Alright well I'm gonna start packing."

"Reba we did good with her! She is a smart, friendly, beautiful, angelic, and caring young lady!"

"I know and I love that she has blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes, tall, and has a good figure! I'm so jealous of her sometimes!"

"Why? She gets it from you, well besides the blonde hair!"

"Okay well then let's start packing."

Brock had just finished the whole living room when BJ and Cheyenne came running in. Cheyenne noticed that the living room was packed, so she started with the kitchen. Barbra Jean packed the dinning room, and downstairs bathroom. Reba and Joanna finished packing their rooms, and they each got another room to pack. Reba got Kyra's old room, Joanna got Cheyenne's old room, and Brock got Jake's old room. They all just finished packing the whole entire house. Reba was amazed that they finished packing the day she decided she would move with Brock.

"Okay is anyone hungry?" Reba knew that they all were.

"Ya" They all said at the same time.

"Okay Brock can you go pick some food up, and I will go the movers to pick up everything and take it to San Diego."

"Ya, but we still have my condo to finish packing."

"Okay then me and Jojo will head over there and finish packing it daddy." Cheyenne said trying to help out her parents.

"Really Cheye? Thanks!"

"No problem! Okay Jojo let's go and finish packing dad's condo then we will bring it here so the movers can take it too."

"Alright let me get my purse and phone from upstairs!"

"Ok well I'm going to go get food!"

"Ok and I'm going to call the movers and pack our carry on bags!"

"Alright then after the movers come and we finish eating we will head to the hotel."

"Okay bye, love you! Be safe please!"

"I will and love you too!"

Cheyenne and Joanna had just arrived at brock's condo. Cheyenne unlocked the door and they walked in. They started with the kitchen and then the living room. They had just finished packing everything, and loading it in Van's Chevy truck. Cheyenne loved to drive the truck and she knew that it would come in handy that day.

"Alrighty, well it looks like we are done here! Let's go turn in the key to the front office."

"Ok well that's it Cheye I won't see you guys very much anymore!"

Joanna was always closest to Cheyenne and she loved her like she was her mom. Cheyenne felt as if Joanna was her other daughter and Reba loved how close these two were.

"I know, but there is always skype!"

"I know, well I should go drop off the key Cheye!"

"Ok here just say 'I have to drop of Brock Hart's condo key since he is moving out.' Okay?"

"Alright. Be right back!"

Joanna said exactly what Cheyenne told her, and then they went home. They saw the movers parked in the drive way, so they hopped out and unloaded the back of Van's truck. After they unloaded his truck the filled it into the moving van.

"Okay well we are done with packing and moving out. Now we just have to call mom and dad to see where we meet them for lunch."

"Ma'am we are done packing the stuff the whole house is completely empty. Oh and your folks are out in the backyard having a picnic."

"Okay thanks sir!"

"Welcome have a nice day!"

"You too! Okay Jo we should go join them in the backyard."

"Alright let's go."

They had just finished eating and BJ and Cheyenne were saying goodbye and heading home. Jo was in her mom's old and now empty room to get their carry on/ travel bags. Reba was cleaning up the picnic and Brock was getting the car. After Brock came back with the car Jo put everything in the trunk and hopped in the backseat. Reba was locking up the house and making sure there was nothing left. As soon as Reba got in they all took off to the hotel.

"Wow I can't believe it's only Wednesday night and the whole house is empty and cleaned out."

"I know well tomorrow will be full of goodbyes."

"Momma, Daddy can I stay with Cheye and Van tonight and then when you guys come to say bye tomorrow pick me up. Please!"

"Okay sweetie, but don't stay up too late!"

"Alright momma I won't!"

"Brock take her to Cheye's house."

"Okay... We are here!"

"Ok thanks momma and daddy see y'all tomorrow morning."

"Alright Love you Baby girl goodnight!"

"Night Love you both!"

"Okay now let's go to the hotel shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Reba and Brock pulled up at the hotel around 8 at night. Brock put the car in park and both got out. Reba was happy that Brock was back in her life, and she was happy that Joanna was okay with everything.

"Hey sweetheart why don't you go check us in and I will get the bags out of the car." Brock said as he was opening the trunk.

"Okay, but be quick though I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really well then I can't wait. Go check us in."

Reba walked in to the lobby of the Holiday Inn and notice the girl at the front desk was the same girl who was hitting on Brock before him and BJ had the affair.

"Hello welcome to the Holiday Inn, Do you have a reservation?" the young brunette woman greeted.

"Yes under Hart, and the first name should be Brock."

"Okay well your room number is room 312. Checkout is at 3:00 in the afternoon."

"Thank you."

Just as Reba was about to go get Brock he walked right in. Reba looked a little annoyed and that worried Brock a little. She noticed the worried expression on his face and she smiled.

"Did you get the room?"

"Yes it's room 312 and checkout is at 3:00 in the afternoon."

"Great I got our bags lets go up to our room."

"Okay but you have to wait outside the door for a bit."

"Okay... Why?"

"You'll see now c'mon."

They went to their room which was on the third floor. Reba knew Brock had her bag so she told him to hand it to her and she would call him to come in later. As soon as Reba opened the door and walked in she dropped her bags and went to the bed. She laid down and took a deep breath before getting up again to get her bag. She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change in to her red lingerie. When she walked out she called Brock into the room, and when he saw her he dropped all his bags. He ran over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.


End file.
